


夜鶯

by corbiefu3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbiefu3/pseuds/corbiefu3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第二季結束後，漢尼拔和彼地麗婭一同踏上了歐洲。<br/>旅程途中，深夜的山城響起夜鶯的歌聲，而不論漢尼拔到哪去，一道熟悉的影子總是如影隨形跟在身後……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　古老的磚造城區沿著山丘的輪廓綿延起伏，夜晚的涼風拂過他的面頰，交織著山野林木的氣味、斑駁的紅磚、以及蔬果和肉類的芬芳，他閉上眼嗅聞古城的氣味，為記憶再添上新的層面。漢尼拔戴上安全帽，跨上機車，融入晚風的腳步穿梭在錫耶納（Siena）迷人的巷弄間。

　　多年前他曾到訪此地，古都的面貌在時間巨輪下沒有多少改變、依然美麗如昔，當年機車上的青年如今卻成了壯年。

　　漢尼拔經過貝殼形狀的廣場，騎上另一條街道。晚上的石板路微微反射著路燈的光暈，好似條寧靜的河流沿著山坡而下。他將機車停在一家不起眼的小餐館前，推開古樸的木門走了進去。彼地麗婭已先一步入坐，她放下菜單，向著剛進門的漢尼拔露出一貫的優雅微笑。

　　「兜風還開心嗎？」彼地麗婭用法語問。漢尼拔俯下身，像個法國人一樣在她兩頰親臉問候。

　　「很愉快，這座城市讓人怎麼也看不膩。」漢尼拔一樣以流利的法文回答。他們遲早會遇到追兵，現在多一點用心和準備或多或少能模糊他們的行蹤、為未來保留多一點餘裕。

　　決定好餐點後，漢尼拔招手請服務生來點餐。服務生不疾不徐地走到桌前，「晚安，先生。請問您要點什麼呢？」

　　「一份烤麵包佐雞肝醬、蘑菇波菜鄉村軟酪義大利麵餃，還有……」漢尼拔不經意地瞄了眼服務生，立即愣了一下。

　　「這樣就好嗎，先生？」小餐廳唯一的服務生頂著一頭深色鬈髮、兩頰蓄著鬍渣，他睜著一雙漂亮的大眼睛，親切地問。

　　「……再一份翡冷翠牛排及豬肋排，請問你們有酒單嗎？」漢尼拔吸了口氣，向服務生禮貌的輕笑。

　　「真抱歉！我馬上拿給您。」服務生露出驚慌的表情，趕忙轉身去櫃檯拿酒單。

　　傳統的托斯卡尼菜和這美麗名字引發的聯想一樣迷人，傳統麵皮的嚼勁、香濃的內餡與肉汁搭配美酒，在舌尖漾起陣陣驚奇。漢尼拔細細品藏托斯卡尼地區特有的細膩白牛肉，眼角餘光卻不由自主地跟著服務生在餐館裡穿梭，彼地麗婭安靜地享用盤中的佳餚，默默將一切看在眼裡。不需要透過言語她也能理解，眼前的服務生讓人不自覺地想起……

 

　　「有鳥在叫。」他們一起走出餐館，漢尼拔牽著機車，而彼地麗婭跟在他的身旁，漫步在夜燈昏黃的光暈下。

　　「你聽。」彼地麗婭將手指抵上唇邊。兩人停止了談話，凝神細聽，清脆婉轉的鳥鳴從紛亂裡獨立而出，漸漸清晰。

　　「是夜鶯。」漢尼拔微笑。「沒想到在城市裡也聽的到。」

　　「好美的聲音，」彼地麗婭讚嘆。「這讓我想起小時候讀的故事。」

　　「是那則關於皇帝和夜鶯的童話？我記得是安徒生的作品。」

　　「對。夜鶯來到皇帝的床邊，用美妙的歌聲趕走了死神……」彼地麗婭回想著童話片段，幽幽地說。「真是令人懷念。」

 

　　晚間的山風涼爽裡挾著些許寒意，漢尼拔倚著陽台眺望，通明的燈火一盞盞熄滅，只剩街燈伴著緩緩沉睡的古城作夢。今夜是他們在錫耶納停留的最後一晚，漢尼拔端起香醇的白酒向著美景舉杯，將淡金色的酒液混著夜色一起飲下。行人與車輛銷聲匿跡，整座城市一片寧靜，只剩下夜鶯的鳴唱時遠時近，迴盪在清醒與夢寐之間。

　　陽台下的街角閃過一抹黑影，漢尼拔警覺地瞥向下方，但街角什麼也沒有。他失望地吁了口氣，轉身走回屋內。彼地麗婭已經熟睡，漢尼拔輕輕闔上臥房的門，在起居室的長沙發上坐下，向著陽台半掩的門扉獨酌。

　　無形的視線從陽台外投射而來，漢尼拔閉上眼感受那道銳利的注視，耐心地等待。不論自己身在何處，是在騎車還是散步，那道視線都一直跟在他身後，不曾離開片刻。

　　漢尼拔屏息傾聽，夜風的吹拂、枝椏擦過門窗的細碎聲響、夜鶯的啼叫……但就是沒有腳步聲傳來。漢尼拔失望地睜開眼，那道視線仍然緊迫盯人地瞪著自己，然而他再清楚也不過，那道視線根本不存在。

　　不知從何時開始，自己的眼角餘光不時會看見那道身影一閃而過，潛伏在每一個街口與轉角伺機而動。他不曾和彼地麗婭談論此事，離開巴爾的摩後的行程全照著他的計畫順利進行，還沒有遇到任何查緝與追捕，但或許在內心一角，自己一直期待著會被追上。

　　那究竟是出於自己的恐懼還是期盼呢？

　　時間繼續盲目流逝，轉眼間整瓶白酒一滴也不剩，血管裡奔騰的酒精讓身體微微發熱，漢尼拔慵懶地起身熄燈，想在熱度消退前上床入睡。

　　「喀嚓。」金屬零件發出的微弱聲響突然竄入耳中。漢尼拔藏起腳步、不動聲色地移至門邊細聽。聲音是從屋子下方傳來的，有人撬開了樓下的門鎖。入侵者躡手躡腳地走過前廊，既使對方竭力不發出聲音，通往二樓的木製老階梯還是逼得他洩漏了行跡。漢尼拔在門邊耐心守候，輕微的震動從地板無聲傳來，入侵者已來到起居室門口，對方持槍的手一進入視線範圍時漢尼拔立刻出擊。漢尼拔迅速抓住手槍槍體往反方向猛力一扭，同時往入侵者臉上狠揍一拳，手指關節經不起外力扭轉，立即繳械，入侵者跟著向後退了幾步；入侵者不管手槍已被奪去，他發狂似地將漢尼拔撞倒在地、不顧一切地壓上去猛揍。漢尼拔在混亂中挨了幾拳，血液的鹹味湧上舌尖，他咬牙抓住手槍握柄、朝攻擊者狠狠一敲，堅硬的金屬在對方頭殼上撞出血痕，攻擊者頓時倒抽口氣、痛得眼冒金星，漢尼拔立即抓住機會，將槍口抵上對方前額。

　　「好久不見，威爾。」漢尼拔啐了口血沫，氣喘吁吁地說。

　　「……漢尼拔。」威爾停下動作，咬牙切齒地瞪著他。

　　「你說過你會用手，」漢尼拔伸出左手擦去嘴角的血液，右手仍然舉槍指著威爾。「此話還果真不假。」

　　威爾憤怒的臉上揚起一絲冷笑，緊握的雙拳青筋爆凸。

　　「你還有什麼遺言要交代？」威爾冷冷地說。

　　「看清楚，威爾。」漢尼拔咋了下舌，慢慢站起身，槍口一刻也不鬆懈地指著威爾。「這句話應該由我來——」

　　「動手。」威爾不等漢尼拔說完，「扣下扳機啊，你還等什麼呢？」

　　漢尼拔看著威爾，那雙灰藍色的眼睛在昏暗的房子裡失去了色彩，只剩下深不見底的黑暗。漢尼拔的指腹已抵上扳機，槍口壓在威爾雙眉間，只消一個簡單動作，他最大的威脅就會煙消雲散，再也沒有機會反撲……

　　「殺了我。」威爾憤怒的神情和過去一樣吸引著自己，如今那致命的瘋狂裡更多了一道深沉的痛苦。漢尼拔忍不住欣賞威爾絕望的眼神，威爾跟著看向漢尼拔，突然笑了出來。

　　「怎麼了，你捨不得嗎？」威爾不敢置信地搖頭，歇斯底里地放聲大笑，「不要開我玩笑了……」

　　「殺了我啊。就像你殺了他們那樣，殺了我。」威爾笑著說，身體不聽使喚地顫抖。「他們全都死了。傑克、阿拉娜、艾比蓋兒……全都死了。」

　　「我知道。」漢尼拔平靜地回答。

　　「為什麼要讓我活下來？」威爾的表情頓時沉了下來，「為什麼？」他哽咽地問，眼淚失去控制地奪眶而出。

　　我給過你選擇。我給了你珍貴的禮物，但你卻棄如敝屣。你說你想要真相，看啊，這不就是你想要的結果嗎？漢尼拔正想說出口，那美麗而絕望的眼眸卻讓話語硬生生梗在喉間。聲音像是擁有獨立的意識般自行脫離唇間，出賣了自己。

　　「我很抱歉，威爾。」漢尼拔聽見自己這麼說，連自己都不敢置信。

　　「不，你才沒有這麼想。」威爾痛苦地搖頭，向著漢尼拔嘲諷地苦笑。「不要騙我了，醫生。」

　　為什麼他們會走到這種地步？漢尼拔不禁這麼想，然而答案自己卻再清楚不過。漢尼拔輕蹲下身，伸手擦去威爾的眼淚。

　　「對不起。」

　　「滾開。」威爾側過臉拒絕漢尼拔的安慰。但漢尼拔放下手槍，捧起威爾的雙頰吻上那顫抖的嘴唇。


	2. Chapter 2

　　第一個分辨出的是血的味道。方才的搏鬥讓兩人各自掛彩、臉上和嘴裡都是傷痕。漢尼拔小心翼翼地吻著威爾，臉上的瘀傷在相觸時隱隱作痛，嘴唇的撕裂傷更讓任何一絲接觸都如刀割般尖銳。威爾閉上雙眼，沉浸在激情與疼痛間，甜美的互相折磨。唇舌的糾纏愈發炙烈，漢尼拔聆聽威爾喉間的低吟，一手不自覺滑向威爾腰側，無預警地，威爾突然停止動作，像是被冒犯般狠狠咬了漢尼拔一口。

　　漢尼拔反射性地推開威爾，威爾立刻抓住機會撈起漢尼拔腳邊的手槍，但他還來不及瞄準，憤怒的漢尼拔已先一步將他壓制在沙發上。漢尼拔的眼神透著冰冷的殺意，一手毫不留情地扭轉威爾手腕的關節，另一手緊掐住威爾的喉嚨。

　　為什麼？

　　威爾的手腕痛得幾乎失去知覺，手槍跟著從指間墜落。他睜大雙眼瞪著漢尼拔，漢尼拔貼得很近、近得彷彿威爾一眨眼就能碰到彼此的睫毛。近得彷彿要索取個吻。

　　為什麼？單純的問句得不到回答，只有挫敗與憤怒野火般蔓延、啃蝕著漢尼拔的內心。

　　為什麼他非得選擇不可？為什麼他不能既摔碎茶杯，又擁有完整的茶杯？

　　威爾開始呼吸困難、痛苦地咳嗽，艱難的吐息全噴在漢尼拔臉上，漢尼拔這才回復冷靜，趕緊鬆開了手。

　　「你還好嗎，威爾？」漢尼拔著急地問。威爾癱在沙發上劇烈咳嗽，摀著自己的喉嚨大口呼吸，空氣重新充滿肺部，威爾疲憊地放開喉嚨，醒目的掐痕已在他頸間留下烙印。

　　「對不起，威爾……」漢尼拔拂去威爾額上的冷汗，懊悔地看著自己留下的印記。「原諒我。」

　　「怎麼原諒？」威爾沙啞地問。他掙扎地坐起身，解開襯衫的鈕扣。「看。」被油氈刀割開的皮膚邊緣仍然泛紅，腥紅的血液從獰笑般的切口汩汩流下，浸溼威爾的衣服、染紅了沙發。

　　「還認得你的傑作吧？」斗大的冷汗從威爾額上滴落，臉上的血管因劇痛不住抽搐。「現在告訴我，漢尼拔。」威爾抬起頭迎上漢尼拔驚訝的目光，笑著問：

　　「我要怎麼原諒你？」

　　漢尼拔看著威爾腹間的湧泉，呆在原地，一個字也說不出來。

　　「回答我啊，醫生？」

　　喉間因緊張而乾燥，漢尼拔在威爾跟前跪下，顫抖地撫摸自己刻下的傷痕。指尖接觸傷口的那一刻，威爾不禁抖了一下，被牽動的傷口擠出溫熱的血液，漫過漢尼拔的手指。漢尼拔不假思索，低下頭吻上威爾的腹部。鹹腥味佔據漢尼拔敏感的味蕾，他仔細舔吻怵目驚心的裂口，飲下自己鑿出的苦水。

　　威爾不發一語地看著漢尼拔，突然向前一傾，血水灌進漢尼拔的嘴裡，嗆得他連咳幾聲。漢尼拔疑惑地看向威爾，對方深邃的眼瞳閃過濕潤的水光，在平靜的湖面攪動哀傷的漣漪。漢尼拔微張著嘴呼吸，而威爾扶起他的臉，在他染血的雙唇落下一吻。

　　唇間的輕觸轉為深刻糾纏，漢尼拔抓住威爾的領子，忘情地品嘗威爾的唇舌。威爾將漢尼拔擁入懷中，手指梳過他淺色的頭髮，輕喘著感受漢尼拔的愛撫，就像他們過去曾經擁有的一樣。漢尼拔撫摸著威爾的身軀，用嘴唇、牙齒和手指臨摹這日日夜夜牽引自己的聖所。指尖不小心滑進威爾腹間的傷口，威爾全身震了一下，痛得不住喘氣，他咬著牙一把將漢尼拔向後推到地上，跨在對方身上。威爾扯開漢尼拔的襯衫，貪婪地嚙咬漢尼拔裸露的皮膚，他們急躁地剝去彼此的衣服，如野獸般本能地互相渴求，乘著激情抑或報復在彼此身上留下傷痕與記號。

　　漢尼拔套弄著威爾的勃起，另一手探入威爾身後，而威爾吸吮著漢尼拔的耳根，舌尖一圈一圈撩人地繞著他的耳廓。漢尼拔重重呼了口氣，手指更深入威爾體內，溫暖的內壁包圍指尖，威爾壓抑的呢喃跟著斷斷續續漏出齒間，逃入漢尼拔耳中。一陣戰慄，威爾咬住漢尼拔的肩膀，硬是將喘息吞了回去，漢尼拔摩娑威爾的亂髮，在他頭上印下一吻，抽出了手指。漢尼拔扶起威爾的腰，威爾吸了口氣，撐起身軀，握住漢尼拔的陰莖抵著穴口緩緩坐下去。

　　硬挺的肉莖蠻橫地撐開內壁，快感與痛楚交織的電流狂暴地刺激每一條神經。威爾放棄壓抑，緊摳住漢尼拔的背，仰起頭放聲嘶喊，而漢尼拔咬住威爾脆弱的脖子，掐著威爾緊實的臀部奮力頂撞。煽情的氣音與低吼風暴般紊亂刮著兩人，他們在高潮邊緣緊緊相纏，恨不得撕裂自身、融為一個個體。

　　「漢尼拔、漢尼拔……」威爾半閉著眼，在漢尼拔耳際零碎地呼喚。而漢尼拔粗喘著抬起威爾的腰，一口氣頂入威爾的最深處。雙手拇指一瞬間陷入切口邊緣，直接碰到威爾肚中的臟器，威爾絕望地哀嚎，閉上眼抓住漢尼拔的手，將他的雙手插入自己的身體。

　　「我原諒你——」

 

　　屋內突然傳來物體掉落的聲音，漢尼拔從沙發上驚醒，一個灰色的物體在昏黃的燈光下快速衝撞著室內，花瓶與擺飾從桌面被掃了下來，掉落地面砸個粉碎。

　　不明物體的速度慢了下來，漢尼拔就著燈光認出了牠的形狀——是鳥。

　　誤闖的野鳥慌亂地衝入沙發底下，瑟縮在陰影裡。漢尼拔慢慢俯下身，小心翼翼地將手伸入沙發底下，尖銳的鳥嘴狠啄了下他的指頭，但漢尼拔毫不退縮，一把將鳥兒握在手中。

　　「發生什麼事了？」彼地麗婭披著睡袍，推開房門問。

　　「沒事，只是野鳥飛進屋裡。」漢尼拔瞄了眼陽台半開的門扉。毛茸茸的觸感帶著鳥兒的體溫，漢尼拔看向掌中的小鳥：一身紅棕色的羽毛、喉間到腹部則是淡淡的茶色，黑色的眼睛周圍鑲著圈白邊，是夜鶯。

　　夜鶯來到皇帝的床邊，用美妙的歌聲趕走了死神和夢魘……

　　漢尼拔走到陽台外，鬆開手指，夜鶯立即振翅飛去，消失在無邊的夜色中。

　　我原諒你。威爾顫抖的聲音仍在耳邊隱隱迴盪，漢尼拔吁了口氣，不著痕跡地拭去眼角的水痕，走回屋內，將陽台的門確實關上。

 

　　（完）


End file.
